


Release

by lanalucy



Series: The Healing Arts [6]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breasts, Cancer, Celebrations, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cunnilingus, F/F, Kissing, Physical Therapy, Roleplay, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura's cancer treatment, with a very background focus on Kara's PT.</p><p>Thanks to newnumbertwo for the beta and encouragement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

They settled into a kind of routine. Laura’s treatment appointments were usually on the same two days a week, and she’d be wiped out for the rest of that day and most of the next. She could sometimes manage to get into the office on Wednesdays, to handle the most urgent items, but most of the time, Kara arranged with Billy for him to come to Laura’s house.

Several times, Kara took advantage of the fact that Billy was going to be there to do the grocery shopping or to take a class. She learned more about food choices - what things were good for Laura to eat, and what seemingly healthy things she should try to avoid. She learned to make even boring foods seem more appetizing, since getting enough nutrition was a problem for many cancer patients, and especially for those who were taking the diloxan treatments. She learned a lot more about cancer than she’d ever wanted to know.

She tried to schedule her physical therapy and other rehab appointments at the same time as Laura’s treatments. Kara’s rehab facility and Colonial Recovery were virtually next door to each other, and Kara had learned that Laura preferred to go through the actual treatments by herself. Her treatments were longer than Kara’s PT, so Kara was always there to pick her up and take her home.

Kara started making better progress in her own rehab, because the doctor had recommended yoga for Laura - it was non-impact and encouraged flexibility - and Kara did it with her. The doctor had also encouraged them to explore the softer, more sensuous side of lovemaking - he said sex was the best non-impact exercise ever invented, that the hormones produced were good for both their bodies and their brains. Kara, though she was embarrassed when the doctor brought it up, took his suggestion to heart. She made sure Laura had plenty of hot, soaky baths, then she’d rub Laura’s favorite lotion in all over, and if Laura was still awake after that, Kara would go down on Laura. 

It was something she’d never have thought she’d enjoy - giving without getting anything in return, but she so adored the sounds Laura made, the way her fingers would dig into Kara’s shoulders, and the way her soft thighs would close in, so that Kara could only hear Laura through the vibrations in her body. She especially loved the days when Laura was fresh from her bath, all lotioned up, and Kara could tongue-frak her and finger-frak her until she collapsed into sleep. Then she could close her own eyes, touching herself with the hand that had just been inside Laura, and those were some of the most powerful orgasms she’d ever had.

And there were days when Laura was feeling really energetic, and would insist on repaying Kara in kind. Kara enjoyed it, definitely, but what she loved most was that Laura was feeling great on those days, almost like her old self. Those days got more and more frequent, and Kara held on to them, hoping they meant Laura was getting better.

At the same time, she knew that their alone time was drawing to a close. Just as Laura was beginning to have more good days than bad, Kara was also improving. She had increased her flexibility enough that the physical therapist was talking about sending the closure report to her medical team. She missed flying, gods did she miss flying, but she was afraid that when she went back to work, she’d miss Laura more. She didn’t really know how to handle that emotion, had never loved anyone more than she loved flying, and it made her cranky and impatient. She had to watch herself carefully. She didn’t want to drive Laura away if there was any chance at all that this relationship would survive the both of them returning to work.  
\----------  
The first doctor visit after Laura completed the diloxan treatment was one they’d both been dreading. They’d find out what cancer was left, how risky the surgery would be to remove it, and what further treatments would be necessary. 

Kara had wanted to talk to Laura about the surgery, reassure her that she’d love her no matter what, but Laura had simply refused to talk about it. Kara prayed instead. Whenever she was left alone to complete her physical therapy circuit, she prayed.

Kara was up early that day - showered and tea made and Laura’s breakfast prepared. She went into the bedroom and set the tray on the nightstand. “Laura?” She sat down next to Laura and kissed her, brushing her cheek with the backs of her fingers. When Laura stirred and opened her eyes, Kara smiled. “I have your tea and breakfast here. We have plenty of time, so you can be the lady of leisure this morning.”

Laura rolled to her side to curl her body around Kara’s hip. “You’re up early. You got plans with your boyfriend?” She smiled to let Kara know she was kidding.

“Yep. You know it. Can’t wait to get out of here and get to all that drinking and smoking and frakking.” The laughter that bubbled out of her startled her. 

“Well, I don’t know about the smoking, but I bet I can accommodate the drinking and the frakking. Come back to bed.”

Kara resisted. “I come back to bed and we’ll be late for the doctor.”

“I don’t wanna see him anyway.”

Kara thought Laura was adorable when she pouted. “Maybe we don’t want to, but we need to. Besides, I’d rather get it over with. No sense putting it off.”

“I guess you’re right. Can I at least have a kiss before I eat my breakfast?”

Kara leaned forward and kissed Laura as gently as she could. “Let’s save the racy stuff for after. We’ll be celebrating.”

Laura quirked an eyebrow. “You know something I don’t?”

“Nah. Just positive thinking.” She tapped the side of her head. “All that imagination’s gotta be good for something, right?”  
\----------  
Kara and Laura sat in the chairs in front of the doctor’s desk, hands gripping tightly to each other. The nurse had taken Laura’s vitals and then shown them to the doctor’s office, saying he’d be just a few minutes.

When he breezed in, all smiles, Kara was a little stunned. _How dare he be happy right now?_ But then he started talking.

“Laura, I don’t know how you’ve done it, but I’ve gone over the lab results, the x-rays, the MRIs, everything. I can find no evidence of any cancer in your body. Anywhere.”

Laura had a giggle fit. Kara adored those, though Laura hated that they always came at exactly the wrong time. 

Kara said, “Any possibility that you’re overlooking something?”

The doctor shook his head. “Nope. The last labs, I ordered extra tubes, so that I’d be ready for whatever tests we’d need to run preparatory to surgery. I had them use that to rerun all the labs. There are no cancer indicators in her blood. There are no shadows on her x-rays. There’s nothing. I don’t know which Lord of Kobol you’ve got an in with, but Laura, you are in remission.” Then he backpedaled, “Of course, you’re not officially in remission until you’ve been cancer-free for a period of time, maybe a year or two. You’ll have to continue to have regular checkups and labs. But honestly, I’ve never seen anything like this. It was bad when we started. I have no idea what happened.”

Kara looked at Laura, love shining in her eyes, and said, “It’s a miracle. Maybe she’s due one.” Laura squeezed her hand so tight, Kara was afraid she was going to end up with her hand in a cast, but she kept the wide smile on her face.

They asked further questions, verifying whether Laura was cleared for regular activity, when she could go back to work, and the doctor gave Laura the thumbs up for everything. “You might want to ease back into work. You’re working one day a week right now, right?” Laura nodded. “Increase it to two for a couple of weeks, then three, and so on. Don’t get all fired up and try to go back to full-time immediately. The cancer’s gone, but the diloxan needs to work its way out of your system.

They stayed in that super-happy bubble all the way back to the house. Laura shut the door and sank back against it. She got the strangest expression on her face, and started unbuttoning her blouse.

“Laura?”

“Better get naked, Kara. I feel like frakking.” She pulled the blouse off and tossed it across the room without even looking to see where it went. 

Kara hadn’t seen this side of Laura in months, and it was heady. She was instantly wet at the thought of hungry, bossy, Laura, and she backed toward the bedroom, already unbuttoning her jeans. Laura kept stalking forward, and Kara turned and raced for the bedroom, dropping clothes on the way.

When Laura caught up to her, Kara only had her panties on. Laura came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her, hugging her for a moment, then lifted her hands to Kara’s breasts. She squeezed and molded, pinched and plucked. Kara closed her eyes and leaned back into Laura’s shoulder.

“Gods, Kara, you don’t know how much I’ve missed this.”

“I think I might have an idea.” She tried to control her breathing, but it had been so long since Laura had felt like making love. Kara’s toys had been getting quite the workout.

Laura pushed her away, turned her around, and shoved her back toward the bed until she fell onto it. Kara scrambled to get her balance, and Laura pounced onto the bed, trapping Kara with her thighs. She worked one knee all the way up and leaned over Kara so she was rubbing her knee against Kara’s clit. 

Kara moaned. “Lauraaa.”

“Gods, I love it when you say it that way.”

“I thought you wanted to frak. You’re teasing me.”

Laura’s smile was slightly predatory. “I know. I’m going to do it some more, too.”

“Where did this come from?” Kara wasn’t really complaining.

“I am alive today, Kara Thrace. I’m alive, and I am going to celebrate by frakking my girlfriend until she screams, and then I might frak her some more. Maybe until she’s a boneless heap.”

“Is your girlfriend cute? Maybe we can double-team her.”

“Oh, she’s _very_ cute. She’s blonde, and has these breasts that I just love to snuggle up to at night, and the most perfect ass -”

Kara snorted. 

“What? I’m not allowed to say ass, Kara Thrace? Ass, ass, ass, ass. That _ass_ is all mine today.”

Kara couldn’t help it - she giggled. Laura sounded ridiculous saying ass, but then she remembered Laura smacking said ass a few months ago, before she got sick, and it didn’t sound so silly. In between giggles, she asked, “And what do you plan to do with your girlfriend’s ass today, Ms. Roslin?”

Laura raised a brow. “Was that a hint, Kara? Do I need to put on my glasses and get out my ruler?”

“Oh, gods.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.” She backed off the bed and held up a finger to Kara. “You stay right there.”

Kara knew that Laura would be gone long enough for her to go to the bathroom, and she was rushing back to the bed when Laura came back into the room.

“Didn’t I tell you to stay put?” Laura shook her head. “That’s five licks already.” She tsked several times. “Assume the position, young lady.” Kara quickly turned over, getting her knees underneath her. She wondered why this was different with Laura, why she not only allowed this, but also enjoyed it. Then she stopped thinking, because the ruler smacked her ass, and it stung. 

Laura didn’t hit hard, just enough that the thin wooden ruler got her blood pumping. She wriggled as the warmth seeped out from the stripes on her ass. 

“There. That’s enough.” Kara heard the ruler hit the area rug, and Laura’s hands were smoothing over her ass, her fingers delving between Kara’s legs. “Gods, Kara. You’re so wet, baby.”

Laura reached for something, leaving one hand on Kara, and then dragged whatever it was through Kara’s wet lips, pushing at her entrance the tiniest bit, teasing Kara with the promise of something in her.

Kara gave in. “Please, Laura. Please.”

“Turn over.”

Kara turned. “Where in all the worlds did you get _that_?”

Laura snickered. “I ordered it online. I didn’t expect to get a clean bill of health, and I wanted to do something special before I went in for surgery. Just in case.”

Kara sobered and sat up. “Hey. You are okay. It’s a miracle, or the whim of the gods, or something. I don’t care. You are going to be fine. Fine enough in a few weeks to maybe frak for hours. In the meantime…” She caressed the vibrator. “This must be the size all the men lie and say they are, because I’ve never seen a guy who’s actually this well endowed, and I’ve seen a lot of naked men.”

“Should I be jealous, Kara?”

“I’m here, aren’t I? And you’re here. And that…is here. Boy, is it ever here.”

They both burst out laughing. When their laughter died down, Kara asked, “So, you going to frak me with that, or just play with yourself all day?” She gestured to Laura’s fingers, sliding up and down the length of the vibrator. She grinned when Laura realized what she’d been doing.

“I am so going to frak you with this, Kara. Lie back, baby. Let me love you.”

Kara laid back and scooted up the bed toward the pillows. The light sting on her ass scraped against the comforter, and she loved the reminder of the spanking she’d just received. Laura put the vibrator down next to Kara’s leg and bent down off the bed to reach for the ruler. She sat back up and smacked lightly at the outside of Kara’s thighs, making Kara squeak. 

“Spread those legs, young lady. How am I supposed to inspect your goods if you’ve got them hidden?” She grinned mischievously at Kara, who bent her legs a little and turned them away from Laura instead of opening them.

Laura smacked the underside of Kara’s thigh. “I said spread ‘em! “

Kara spread her knees just a little bit apart, enough that Laura could smack the inside of them with the ruler. 

“More, young lady. You know what’s required for inspection.”

Kara pretended to reluctantly spread her legs the rest of the way, with encouraging taps from Laura’s ruler, until she had her knees splayed out on the bed, and Laura was fondling the ruler. 

“Do you think I’m going to pass inspection, Ms. Roslin?”

Laura smoothed her palms up Kara’s legs from ankle to upper thigh, brushing her thumbs lightly over Kara’s pubic hair. The tease of her barely there touch got Kara even hotter than she already was, and she imagined Laura all spread out like this, wet as frak, waiting for her touch. She groaned softly and closed her eyes.

Laura’s fingers gliding up and down her thighs were more of a tease, and Kara put her hand down to help things along. There was a small whoosh and Laura’s ruler cracked her knuckles. 

“Oh!”

“You know that you can’t perform the inspection on yourself, Kara, so keep your hands where they belong.”

Kara opened her eyes, leveling a look of doom at Laura, who only giggled at the threat. Laura held Kara’s eyes as she knelt closer to her legs. She played at closely inspecting Kara’s skin for flaws. The closer she got to Kara’s pussy, the more her warm breath whispered across Kara’s legs, and Kara began to tremble in anticipation. 

About halfway up Kara’s thigh, Laura bent further and kissed Kara’s thigh, sucked lightly, and declared, “Hmm. Adequate.” More breath wafting over Kara’s sensitized skin, more random kisses and sucks, then Laura reached her goal. She got so close to Kara’s lips that Kara had to struggle not to react to the combination of warm and cool. Laura breathed in deeply. “Lovely bouquet. But does the taste live up to the fragrance?” Kara tensed, knowing what was coming next. 

Laura kissed around Kara’s lips and clit, purposely using only light touches. Then she took another deep breath and licked a stripe up from bottom to top. Kara held in the moan - she knew that the more noise she made in the beginning, the longer Laura made her wait. 

“Hmm. I think I’ll have to taste more carefully. I just can’t decide.” Laura licked on one side, pulled at Kara’s puffy labia with her lips and sucked lightly, then repeated the process on the other side, randomly going up, then down, grazing Kara’s clit, but not touching it with intent. “I think I need one more taste.” Laura hardened her tongue and pushed it into Kara just a little bit, then flicking it against the upper edge before pulling away again. “Mmm. I do believe you’ll pass the taste portion of the inspection as well.”

Kara was barely holding her voice in, wanted to beg Laura to keep doing that. She opened her mouth to say it and Laura’s fingers gently pinched her clit. 

She heard the buzz of the vibrator being turned on and tensed. “Gods! Please, Laura.” Laura trailed it up her thigh. She pushed Kara’s knees up higher, leaving Kara wide open for her “inspection.” She pressed the vibrator tight against Kara’s slick skin, moving it up and down, letting the vibrations work through Kara, teasing her until she moaned, unable to hold it in any longer.

“There’s my girl. I knew you were in there somewhere.” She took the vibrator away and pushed two, then three fingers into Kara. “You’re all ready for me. You’ll definitely pass this part of the inspection.” The vibrator was back, and Laura pushed the tip of it into Kara, then slowly pulled it back out. She teased in and out for a couple of minutes, and Kara’s chest was heaving trying to control her breathing.

Finally, she let go again, “Please baby. Please stop teasing me. I need to come.” 

Laura laughed, and pushed the vibrator in farther. “That’s all I was waiting for, Kara - for you to beg. I can’t wait anymore, either.” Kara raised her head a little to watch Laura flatten herself on the bed and work her arms around Kara’s thighs. Her delicate licks became sucking kisses, and all the while, that vibrator was buzzing away inside Kara. 

She was so close, just needed a little more…and Laura sucked her clit in, flicking her tongue back and forth, always with the sucking motion. Kara brought her hands up to her breasts and squeezed, rubbing her thumbs over her nipples until they were standing at attention. She could feel it, coiling tighter and tighter. Laura shifted, pushed the vibrator just a little farther in, and Kara pinched her nipples. Everything stood poised right on the edge, then Laura’s fingernails scraped lightly over Kara’s belly, and she was gone.

Her toes curled, her knees locked, and she shouted out something. She had no idea what. Kara was practically bouncing around in her skin, everything extra alive for just a minute or two. The vibrator was slowly pulled out of her and then turned off. Laura was petting her stomach, then crawling up, her knee between Kara’s legs, her breasts mashed into Kara’s. 

She stroked Kara’s cheek, pushed her hair away from her face, and kissed her tenderly. “It’s been so long since I could do that.”

Kara was still struggling to breathe, but she managed to get out, “Give me a couple of minutes, and -”

Laura interrupted, “No. Not right now. You can take care of me later. I needed to give you that, remind us both that I can.”

Kara smiled. “Helluva reminder, Laura. I might walk funny for days.”

“Good.” She kissed Kara again. “How about we take a nap now, then shower and go to a late lunch somewhere stuffy. I want to see if I can get you off under the table without anyone knowing.”

“You are such a bad influence, Laura Roslin. Good thing I’m a bad girl.”

“Mmm. Very good thing.” She snuggled up to Kara, pulling the comforter awkwardly over the two of them rather than pushing down the covers. “You’ll wear one of those flirty skirt things. And no panties.”

“Whatever you say, Ms. Roslin.”


End file.
